Симпсоны в кино/Появления
Персонажи Itchy.png|Щекотка Scratchy.png|Царапка Homersimpson.png|Гомер Симпсон (false antagonist) Bart Simpson.png|Барт Симпсон MargeSimpson.png|Мардж Симпсон Lisa Simpson.png|Лиза Симпсон Maggie.png|Мэгги Симпсон Harryplopper.jpg|Harry Plopper Russ Cargill.png|Russ Cargill (antagonist) Colin.png|Колин Arnold Schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger Multi-eyed-squirrel.png|Multi-eyed squirrel MedicineWoman.png|Medicine Woman Green Day.png|Green Day Robot.png|Bomb Disarming Robot Crushed man.png|Panicky Man Ned Flanders.png|Нед Фландерс Rod Flanders.png|Rod Flanders Todd Flanders.png|Todd Flanders Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. - shading.png|Reverend Lovejoy 1 Moe Szyslak.png|Мо Сизлак Barney Gumble - shading.png|Barney Gumble Milhouse Van Houten.png|Милхаус Ван Хутен Janey Powell (Official Image).PNG|Janey Powell MartinPrince.png|Martin Prince Lisa's Classmate 4.JPG|Lisa's Classmate 4 Nelson Muntz.png|Нельсон Манц Jimbo Jones.png|Jimbo Jones Kearney Zzyzwicz.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz Dolph Starbeam.png|Dolph Starbeam Krusty the Clown.png|Клоун Красти Abraham Simpson_-_ shading.png|Abraham Simpson II Ralph Wiggum.png|Ральф Виггам Chester-J-Lampwick.png|Chester Lampwick Jessica Lovejoy.png|Jessica Lovejoy Herman Hermann.png|Herman Hermann Terri.gif|Sherri Terri.gif|Terri Cookie Kwan.png|Cookie Kwan Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon.JPG|Санджей Нахасапимапетилон Allison Taylor.png|Allison Taylor Clancy Wiggum.png|Chief Wiggum Doctor Hibbert.png|Julius Hibbert Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - shading.png|Апу Нахасапимапетилон Dr Nick Dead.png|Dr. Nick Riviera Mr. Burns.png|Charles Montgomery Burns Waylon Smithers.png|Waylon Smithers Bernice Hibbert.png|Bernice Hibbert Sarah Wiggum.png|Sarah Wiggum Mindy Simmons.png|Mindy Simmons Lenny Leonard - shading.png|Ленни Леонард Carl Carlson - shading.png|Карл Карлсон Sam.png|Sam Larry.png|Larry Kirk Van Houten (Official Image).PNG.gif|Kirk Van Houten Luann Van Houten.png|Luann Van Houten Seymour Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner Otto Mann.png|Отто Манн Edna Krabappel.png|Edna Krabappel Elizabeth Hoover.PNG|Elizabeth Hoover Gabbo.png|Gabbo 185px-Arthur Crandall.png|Arthur Crandall Gilofficial.png|Gil Gunderson Jeremy Freedman.png|Jeremy Freedman Lindsey Naegle.JPG|Lindsey Naegle Hyman Krustofsky.png|Rabbi Hyman Krustofsky Sophie's Mother.PNG|Erin (Sophie's Mother) New Kid on the Block 25.JPG|Laura Powers Comic Book Guy.png|Comic Book Guy Agnes Skinner - shading.png|Агнесс Скиннер Gary Chalmers.png|Gary Chalmers Dewey Largo.png|Dewey Largo Hans Moleman.png|Hans Moleman Pyro.png|Pyro Snake Jailbird.png|Snake Jailbird Groundskeeper Willie.png|William MacDougal Kent Brockman - shading.png|Kent Brockman Rafael.png|Rafael Melvin Van Horne.png|Sideshow Mel Horatio McCallister.png|Horatio McCallister Richard3.JPG|Richard Lewis.png|Lewis Gavin.png|Gavin Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper Beardly Mr. Rhenquist.JPG|Mr. Rhenquist Mrs. Rhenquist.JPG|Mrs. Rhenquist Francine_Rhenquist_(Official_Image).PNG|Francine Rhenquist Marge on the Lam 134.JPG|Ruth Powers Roger Meyers, Jr..png|Roger Meyers, Jr. Blue-haired lawyer2.png|Blue-Haired Lawyer Old Jewish man.png|Old Jewish Man Cora.png|Cora Brad Goodman.png|Brad Goodman Akira (Official Image).png|Akira 185px-Benjamin.png|Benjamin 185px-Doug.png|Doug (nerd) 185px-Gary.png|Gary (nerd) Rex.gif|Rex Banner Jackmarley.jpg|Jack Marley Zweig.jpg|Dr. Zweig Don brodka.jpg|Don Brodka Scott.jpg|Scott Christian 200px-KearneyJr.png|Kearney Zzyzwicz, Jr. Mesmerino.jpg|Mesmerino Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon Uter Zorker.gif|Uter Zorker Wendell Borton.png|Wendell Borton Imagedatabase.jpg|Database Bumblebee Man.png|Bumblebee Man Arnie Pye.png|Arnie Pye Judge Roy Snyder .png|Roy Snyder Luigi Risotto.png|Luigi Risotto The Rich Texan.png|Rich Texan Fat Tony.png|Fat Tony Louie (mafia).png|Louie Legs.png|Legs JohnnyTightlips.png|Johnny Tightlips Cletus Spuckler.png|Cletus Spuckler Unlock brandine1.png|Brandine Spuckler Lou.png|Lou Eddie.png|Eddie Helen Lovejoy.png|Helen Lovejoy Doris Freedman.png|Doris Freedman Dexter Colt by RW111111111111111111.png|Dexter Colt Mugger (Official Image).PNG|Mugger Sinclair.png|Llewellyn Sinclair Drederick Tatum.png|Drederick Tatum Stampy11.gif|Stampy Booberella2.png|Booberella Lance.jpg|Lance Murdock 185px-Martha Quimby.png|Martha Quimby 250px-Bodyguards.jpg|Mayor Quimby's Body Guards StateComptrollerAtkins.jpg|State Comptroller Atkins Daveshutton.JPG|Dave Shutton Becky.gif|Becky Julio as Michelangelo.png|Julio Dr. velimirovic.png|Dr. Velimirovic Stark Richdale.jpg|Stark Richdale Princess Kashmir.png|Princess Kashmir Karl.png|Karl Judge Harm (Official Image).PNG|Judge Constance Harm HandsomePete.png|Handsome Pete Fake Lisa.jpg|Fake Lisa Simpson Marty2.jpg|Marty Bill and Marty.jpg|Bill John Homer's Phobia.png|John Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon.JPG|Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon Gabriel2.jpg|Gabriel Meathook.png|Meathook Crazycatlady.jpg|Crazy Cat Lady Birch barlow.jpg|Birch Barlow Astrid Weller.png|Astrid Weller Faith2.png|Brother Faith 250px-Brunella Pommelhorst.png|Brunella Pommelhorst Cowboy Bob.jpg|Cowboy Bob Helen Feesh.jpg|Helen Feesh Emma.png|Emma Lombardo.jpg|Professor Lombardo Duffman.png|Даффмен Ling Bouvier.png|Ling Bouvier 170px-Gerald Samson (Official Image).png|Gerald Samson Grady.png|Grady Tallguytailored.gif|Very Tall Man Hurlbut1.jpg|Hollis Hurlbut Gloria.jpg|Gloria Coach Krupt.png|Coach Krupt Kent Brockman's Daughter.JPG|Kent Brockman's Daughter LuciusSweet.gif|Lucius Sweet Tab Spangler.jpg|Tab Spangler Adrian.png|Adrian Belew Yes Guy.png|The Yes Guy Annette.PNG|Annette 017.jpg|Charlie (SNPP) Octuplets at the Hope Tree.png|The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets Santa's Little Helper - shading.png|Santa's Little Helper Unlockjubjub.png|Jub-Jub Jesse grass.jpg|Jesse Grass Shoshanna.png|Shoshanna Ramrod.png|Ramrod Vicki Valentine.png|Vicki Valentine Sherri and Terri's Mother.JPG|Sherri and Terri's mother Seth.png|Seth Munchie.png|Munchie Reneee.png|Renee Wally Kogan.jpg|Wally Kogen Wallace Brady.png|Wallace Brady Goose Gladwell.jpg|Goose Gladwell Ballet.gif|Ballet Teacher Sherri and Terri father.png|Sherri and Terri's father Mrs. Muntz.png|Mrs. Muntz 225px-185px-Mr. Muntz.png|Mr. Muntz Evelyn peters.png|Evelyn Peters Just Stamp the Ticket man.png|Just Stamp the Ticket Man Release-the-hounds-o.gif|The Hounds Lugash unlock.jpg|Lugash Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade 93.JPG|Audrey McConnell Becky (Springfield Elementary Student).JPG|Becky (Student)|link= Tom Hanks Simpsons Movie.png|Tom Hanks 200px-Harlan Dondelinger.png|Principal Dondelinger 250px-Taylor.jpg|Mr. Taylor Don't Fear the Roofer 87.JPG|Ray Magini Dr. Brentano.jpg|Dr. Brentano 200px-Freddy quimby.jpg|Freddy Quimby Key1.png|Zelda LurleenLumpkin.png|Lurleen Lumpkin Khlav Kalash vendor.png|Khlav Kalash vendor L.t. smash.jpg|L.T. Smash Motherloving 3.PNG|Garth Motherloving Buck mccoy.jpg|Buck McCoy 250px-Hillary Clinton 5.png|Hillary Clinton Jacques.jpg|Jacques Povar.png|The Swedish Chef Ms. Albright.png|Ms. Albright 250px-Rose Quimby.png|Rose Quimby Leopold..png|Leopold Boxcar Bob.jpg|Boxcar Bob Boy with shades.png|Boy with shades Jaffee.png|Jaffee Photo-245.png|Sideshow Raheem Daphnebeaumont.png|Daphne Beaumont Stacy lovell.jpg|Stacy Lovell Trash of the Titans.jpg|Ray Patterson Editor.png|Lifeways Editor Jamshed Nahasapeemapetilon (Official image).png|Jamshed Nahasapeemapetilon The Raving Derilict.jpg|The Raving Derelict Belle (Bart After Dark).png|Belle TITANIA.png|Titania Arthur Fortune.png|Arthur Fortune Malloy 2.jpg|Molloy Ashley Grant.jpg|Ashley Grant Stephanie Brockman.PNG|Stephanie Brockman 200px-Tochter von Julius Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert's Daughter 200px-Sohn von Julius Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert's Second Son Ms. Samson.png|Ms. Samson Mr. Samson.PNG|Mr. Samson Lisa's Classmate 3.JPG|Lisa's Classmate 3 Lois Pennycandy.png|Lois Pennycandy Kidkill.PNG|Larry Kidkill Parker.jpg|MacArthur Parker Similar looking family who had just walked in. .jpg|Simpson family Lookalikes Buck-toothed boy.png|Buck-toothed boy Ding Dong.jpg|Señor Ding Dong Транспорт *Family Sedan *Orange Station Wagon *EPA Van *EPA Helicopters *Blue Station Wagon cameo en:The Simpsons Movie/Appearances Категория:Симпсоны в кино Категория:Появления Категория:Незавершённые статьи